Moonlight Desires
by Dream Lili
Summary: Craig breaks up with Manny because he realizes his feelings for Ellie. But when Sean comes back to Degrassi so that he can get Ellie back, Will craig be too late to tell her how he feels?
1. Straight Up

**Straight Up**

"Manny, we need to talk. Meet me at The Dot in five, okay?" Craig said into the phone. He sat on the couch staring at the yearbook Marco had brought over to show him. He had flipped to the senior girls' page and was looking at one girl in particular.

"Craig, baby, is something wrong?" Manny asked sounding worried.

"Just meet me in five. It's important" Craig said hurriedly and hung up the phone. He took one last look at the yearbook and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. "Joey! I'm staying at Jimmy's tonight!" Craig yelled before he left and headed down the street towards The Dot.

He entered The Dot and saw that Manny wasn't there yet. _So typical Manny… she has to get ready for everything_, Craig thought and he went to sit down.

Manny entered ten minutes late with makeup piled all over her face. She looked as if she had a mild hangover but still she looked pretty to Craig. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him and went in to kiss him but he turned away.

Manny sat down looking confused. "Craig, what's going on?" she said as if she knew that this was an impending thing.

"Manny, I care about you…a lot…but…I can't be with you. I'm sorry." he said looking her straight in the eye.

"I- I thought everything was great between us! I mean… I love you Craig. Don't you love me?" Manny said in a way which seemed too much rehearsed.

"Manny, you're great and pretty and nice and smart and any guy would be lucky to have you. But, I'm sorry… You and I… aren't meant to be." Craig said awkwardly.

"I… I knew this was coming! It's her! I know it… you fell in love with her!" Manny said as she stood up. She looked at him and mouthed for him to go to hell and she stamped out in a storm of anger and perfume.

He walked out of the dot and walked toward his garage. He needed some time to figure it all out. I mean, he didn't know how to tell her, the girl he loved, how he really felt.

When he entered the garage he saw Marco and Jimmy already there and ready to jam away.

"Dudes, what do you do if you fall in love with a girl you aren't supposed like that way?" he said looking frustrated.

"Oh god, Craig, you got yourself in MORE girl troubles? Wait, what about Manny?" Marco said in his usual tone of curiosity.

"Well, we aren't an item anymore. I broke it off because… well I fell in love with someone else." Craig replied.

"Aha, more drama with Miss Santos. Dude, give it up. You and Manny, always a bad idea!" Jimmy told him laughing. "And anyways, there are much hotter fish in the sea." he finished.

"And would this hot fish happen to have red hair and be my best friend?" Marco laughed jokingly.

"Hell, Ellie is one hot fish!" Jimmy said protectively.

"Wait, you like El?" Craig chimed in, confused.

"I asked her out last year but she turned me down. This summer, I'm Ashley's man" Jimmy said seriously.

"Oh…" Craig muttered to himself.

"Yeah but me and her are still good friends. Don't worry there isn't any conflict in the band. Since you're back, there won't be any conflict anyways, we have too much work" Jimmy said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I hear the sounds of love in the air" Marco said.

"Yes I love Ashley" said Jimmy jokingly.

"More like the sound of Craig falling in love with my fish" Marco said smiling.

"I-i…" Craig muttered and looked at the ground. "Let's just get ready for practice" he said as he picked up his guitar.

Suddenly, Ellie comes though the door flabbergasted with an expression appropriate to having being hit with a rock in the face.

"El, is everything okay?" Marco said with a concerned look on his face.

"Marco, he's back!" Ellie said in a confused tone.

"What are you talking about Ellie? Come on, sit down, and relax. Tell me what happened" Marco said as he led her to the couch. He made he sit down and looked her straight in the eye. "Okay, explain to me what's wrong" he said calmly.

"It's Sean." She said slowly. "He's back!"


	2. Whip It

**Whip It**

Craig looked at Ellie in shock of what she had just told Marco.

"Sean's back? El, is that good or bad?" Marco asked her. He glanced over at Craig and saw that he looked more disappointed then a child who got coal for Christmas.

"I'm not sure Marco. I mean, I've moved on but…" Ellie said, refusing to continue her sentence. She wanted so bad to tell Craig how much she liked him and maybe even loved him but of course he was with Manny.

"El, him and Manny broke up" Marco whispered in her ear so that Craig wouldn't pick up on the tension in the room.

Ellie looked at Craig closely. She saw his hunched shoulder and the sad expression he always had when a plan he had has gone terribly wrong. "Obviously he isn't very happy about the break-up" Ellie said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She stood up and went behind the drum set and got ready to play.

Practice went by quickly. The whole time Ellie stared at Craig and Craig doted on the fact that Sean really did come back.

"That was a great practice guys" Craig said when practice was over.

_Beep Beep_

"That's our ride!" Marco said as he and Jimmy left quickly.

Ellie and Craig stayed silent for a few minutes. Neither of them were willing to say what they both had been thinking about all afternoon but in the end Craig just couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Are you going to get back together with Sean?" Craig asked her while he was putting away his guitar. He tried to say it subtly but him and Ellie both knew it came out in a way that was NOT so subtle.

"I don't know. Depends on… stuff I guess. Really it depends on someone else… and how they feel about me." she said quietly as she put her drumsticks back in their usual place in her backpack.

"Oh… well I don't think you should. Sean is such a jerk. You don't need him. Just let him go." he said meanly to her trying to disguise that he really did like her.

"It's not you to decide who I do and don't date Craig. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Anyways, you two are friends, remember? You're not supposed to be backstabbing them when they aren't around. Or did Manny teach you that being a lying cheating whore is okay?" she said back to him angrily.

"And you're getting on **my** case for backstabbing people! Look whose calling the kettle black!" he said. He turned around angrily to face her but he saw the real hurt in her eyes. He felt so bad for hurting Ellie but he couldn't undo what he said.

"I was never friends with Manny, Craig. I only tolerated her because you loved her. Don't you dare say that I'm a backstabber! You have no idea what it's like to be in love and then be rejected brutally" Ellie said to him.

"El… I didn't mean-"he said trying to apologize.

"Everyone you ever loved always gave you the chance. You don't get what its like to know that the one person who gets you, the one person you really have fallen for, will never give you a fair chance. You'll never fucking get that Craig! You've never felt the way you made me feel. I loved you! Yes, I fucking loved you and then you just go off gallivanting with Manny Santos. A girl you had already dated twice! So you know what Craig? Go to HELL!" Ellie said to him angrily. She walked out of the room in a tizzy and slammed the door.

Craig sat there trying to intake all that she had just said to him. He felt so bad because he never realized how right she actually was. He picked up the phone and called Marco.

"Hello?" Marco answered.

"Hey, I need your help man." Craig said quickly wiping away tears that he didn't want Ellie to see or Marco to hear.

'What's going on?" Marco asked utterly confused.

"I messed up bad. I really hurt Ellie… I have to fix it before she goes out with Sean just to spite me. I need you to help me. Please Marco; you're the only one who knows Ellie inside and out. I need you!" Craig said pathetically into the phone while fiddling around with Ellie's drumsticks..

"Well, first things first, did you apologize?" Marco asked him.

"I tried but it only made Ellie more upset." Craig told him.

"You have to try again. Don't say anything judgmental or ruse just be honest and talk from your heart. Don't talk in jealousy or spite cause all that does is make Ellie madder at you. I promise you, I know from experience." Marco told him kindly.

"That's where I made the mistake when I tried talking to her. I kind of tried putting Sean down and then I attacked her for saying mean stuff about Manny." Craig admitted to Marco.

"Craig! Gee, this isn't going to be easy to fix. I mean, c'mon, Ellie and Manny never got along. You know that! Oh well, what's done is done. You have to go over there and grovel or something… Wait! I know just what to do… but you are going to have to really want to be with her in order to go through with it" Marco told him with new found seriousness.

"Marco, I love her. I'll do whatever it takes to apologize or at least make her not hate me anymore. I really want her to know that… well, I return the feelings I guess… I don't know. I'm bad at this romance stuff" Craig said stupidly.

"Well that's for sure! Well here is the plan…" Marco said and he described the perfect plan to finally make his idea of Craig and Ellie being together a reality.


End file.
